Talk:Jefferies tube
Requires Attention * An appearance list (first appearances?) * The picture(s) * Some specifications, refs from episodes info to add: The third season TNG Jefferies tube was a circular corridor set, a reuse -- the later TNG tube was used in VGR too -- did ENT have a tube set? -- the equivalent cardassian design set was DS9's access tunnels. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 04:19, 1 Mar 2005 (GMT) Naming? *I seem to recall an episode of Enterprise where they mentioned a Dr. Jefferies or somebody along those lines - in any event, I assumed that this character who had been mentioned in passing was who the Jefferies tubes had been named after. Can't remember exactly the circumstances, though. Anybody else remember that? --Malimar 18:57, 2 Jun 2005 (UTC) **The Jefferies tubes are named after Matt Jefferies, the designer of the .--Scimitar 21:07, 2 Jun 2005 (UTC) ***I think he/she means inside the trek universe, not outside. Tyrant 21:17, 2 Jun 2005 (UTC)Tyrant ****Captain Jefferies from maybe? -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 21:33, 2 Jun 2005 (UTC) Picture request I'm writting the Background Information segment and I was wondering if anyone can get me a screenshot from IaMD Part II. The scene I want is when Archer, Reed and his MACOs are in the Defiant's vertical tube and are climbing the three-way ladder. I'd like to address that weird 23rd century innovation that oddly disappeared. --AC84 21:55, 20 March 2006 (PST) :Just uploaded the pic. :-)--Jörg 22:18, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Wording :In the 23rd Century, Jefferies Tubes were in their infancy. Er... jefferies tubes were also seen aboard the NX-01, they just weren't called jefferies tubes at the time. Given that fact, I'm not sure if "in their infancy" is the right choice of words here. --From Andoria with Love 15:41, 20 March 2006 (UTC) *Damn it....which episodes? I honestly don't remember them. Could you describe them? --AC84 17:09, 20 March 2006 (PST) Wow, I can't name any off the top of my head. They were simply called access tunnels, not Jefferies tubes, but they serve the same function from what I could tell. may have some, as may have and . Can't think of any others at the moment. Gimme some time to think. :) --From Andoria with Love 20:17, 20 March 2006 (UTC) *Other possibilities are and . You may wanna check those out. --From Andoria with Love 20:29, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Maybe I can help (at least for the first two seasons of ENT). Access tunnels were seen in , , , , , , and . Tell me if you need a screencap. --Jörg 20:30, 20 March 2006 (UTC) :Yes, please! I don't have a single one of those episodes on DVD, sadly, so any help would be appreciated. :) --From Andoria with Love 20:36, 20 March 2006 (UTC) ::I uploaded screenshots of vertical and horizontal NX-01 Jefferies tube access tunnels. --Jörg 20:52, 20 March 2006 (UTC) You keep amazing me Jörg :). Do you have a shot of Trip poking his head out of that vertical tunnel in Broken Bow? I'm talking about the scene where he talks to Malcome in the Zero G "sweet spot". That would be the picture to start off the 22nd century segment. I can see this page becoming a featured article. --AC84 21:55, 20 March 2006 (PST) ::Sure can do that! What would you like? The side view from Trip's level or the top view from Travis' point of view? --Jörg 22:12, 20 March 2006 (UTC) :::Travis' point of view sounds awesome. And I haven't even seen the picture yet. --AC84 22:25, 20 March 2006 (PST) ::::And here you go again. :-)--Jörg 22:35, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Appearances and References I am currently making a list of J tube appearances for TOS. I don't know much about their appearances in the spin-offs, so I going to need a little help there. Also, doing a reference list is going to be even more of a daunting task. How many times have these been talked about in dialogue? I'm sure VOYAGER is going to have a mighty big list. AC84 16:47, 20 March 2006 (PST) :Alright, I added all the appearances from TNG, DS9, VOY, ENT Seasons 1-2 and some missing appearances from TOS. I didn't add the appearances of DS9's access tunnels, because a separate page has to be created for those, I don't think the Cardassians called them "Jefferies Tubes" ;-). The appearance of the Jefferies tube in is from a runabout, the appearance in from the . Yep, both small ships do have their own Jefferies tubes, how weird is that? ;-)--Jörg 21:20, 20 March 2006 (UTC) If we could just get a few more references, I would put this page up for a Featured Article nomination. Considering how much this page has flourished within the last 24 hrs. Thanks for helping out Jörg. From Andoria with Loves also deserves honorable mention. There wouldn't have been a 22nd century section without someone reminding me.--AC84 00:08, 21 March 2006 (PST). :Is there a way we can decrease the size of the "References" section? I know we need to cite our resources, but it is EXTREMELY large and takes up atleast 1/4 of the page. - Enzo Aquarius 00:50, 21 March 2006 (UTC) ::How's that? :-) --Jörg 01:07, 21 March 2006 (UTC) ::Now THAT is some good thinking, lol. Nicely done and it removes the clutter of all the appearances. - Enzo Aquarius 13:07, 21 March 2006 (UTC) ladder or Jefferies Tube? It seems to me the three sided ladder in TOS was more of an access stair, not related to Jefferies Tubes. I think it was added to answer the question of how do they get around without the Turbolift. The point, is it really a Jefferies Tube? -- 04:30, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :They're part of the "network" (as IAMD makes clear), so I would expect that they are.Capt Christopher Donovan 21:40, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::Is the three-sided ladder really from TOS? The picture shown is sourced from "In A Mirror Darkly", which is not a TOS episode. :::The ladder was seen in aside from IAMD; that Defiant was a TOS era ship. 31dot (talk) 11:04, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Sets Does anyone have any information on which stages were used to house the Jeffries Tubes sets for each show? I imagine they were built as swing sets and assembled only as needed, but VOY sure used them a lot. :So far I can tell from all the call sheets I own, the Jefferies tube sets on were filmed on Paramount Stage 16. The second unit/ insert shots were filmed on Paramount Stage 8. The Jefferis tube scenes on Star Trek: Voyager were filmed on Stage 16 and the vertical tubes on Paramount Stage 9. – Tom 22:53, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Ladders I seem to recall a scene in First Contact where three people could climb side by side. I think even the borg used it. Confirm? 20:56, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Service chute redirect? ''KIRK: I've just picked up my clean uniforms from the service chute and when I put this one on, I discovered this.'' So who's dropping uniforms down the Jeffries tubes normally? Sounds more like an automatic delivery system. --LauraCC (talk) 19:08, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :I agree -- Capricorn (talk) 18:52, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Not only on Starfleet vessels? DS9 3x17 "Visionary" has Sisko telling O'Brien, after O'Brien is put on light duty after an accident, that he doesn't want to see O'Brien crawling around in "the Jefferies tube" (presumably, on Deep Space Nine) while he's recovering. This would seem to indicate broader usage of the term than the first paragraph's linkage of them to (solely) "Startfleet vessels". 02:03, September 10, 2017 (UTC) : Possibly. However, the Defiant is permanently docked at the station when not in use. Therefore the Defiant is almost an extension of the station when docked. It's possible that Sisko was telling Chief O'Brien to not do any further maintenance work on the Defiant. Because in every other episode of DS9, the tubes around the station are called "conduits" sometimes with a qualifier like: "Access conduit/access tunnel/access duct/maintenance conduit/power conduit." So why would Sisko call the tubes in the station "Jefferies tubes" if in every other episode where they're mentioned he calls them "access conduits"? This leads me to believe Sisko was talking about the Defiant. RexxiA (talk) 06:43, September 5, 2019 (UTC)